Spirit Warg
by the witch cat warg
Summary: This is a story about a warg called Celeb and her life. This is a sequel to Spirit Lynx, but it is not necessary to read that first. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Please review to tell me about any mistakes. Lots of violence and Sillmarilion references.


Spirit Warg 01

Witch Cat Warg

Prologue: Freedom Music

Celeb stretched in the darkness, her huge claws scraping the floor. She raised her head and sniffed. She could hear the lowly males snarling over meat. She was wiser, she was more powerful . She was of the line of Huan and would not be scorned! She would not be pushed and pulled by runts, she would kill! Roaring, she charged among the other wargs, snarling and biting with her silver white coat contrasting the dark brown ones she was biting and her dark eyes rolling in anger.

She snarled in frustration as the orcs forced her back with long poles and the other wargs whimpered in fear as she sat there glowering at them all. Could they sense it? she wondered. Her ancestor Huan? The only warg ever to _consent_ to have a two-leg ride him. The most terrible, shining warg ever to be born, a warg who had defeated countless others and walked into the black land itself, well she thought gloomily she was in the black lands warg holes as "Riding Warg 100". Only females were large enough to bear orcs another reason why Huan was so great; he had been male and could bear _two_ riders. She glared at the sniveling runt males before her ,whining brats, they'd be lucky to catch Old Helda in a mating run, well if Old Helda would run again. She was so old that a white fungus had started to cover her eyes. The orcs let her live because she kept the others happy: in a normal pack they would have two leaders- the strongest fighter and the oldest who would be the pack "knower."

Ah Celeb thought as the orcs tentatively removed the poles. Yes, Old Helda would give her advice on her longing for freedom she shot the males another glance yes and freedom for the runts, they would be essential for survival for even the heir of Huan needed a pack. As she rose she heard a howl, a long mournful howl that rose to the heavens in an aching lament. As the wargs cowered against the muddy floor they all knew who it was, it was Her, the two leg who had been calling to them, telling them of freedom of a better life. They never answered her call even when She had dragged three deer carcasses to the old rock and howled all night long the orcs believed she was a warg but they knew better. They could smell her scent on the icy wind a subtle mix of freshly killed food ,a female two leg reaching adulthood ,and a wandering female warg, they could also smell something they didn't know but it reminded them a little of the bobcats that lived in the woods before the orcs ate them all. Celeb began to walk again the song of the Two Leg taunting her very soul as it danced in the starlit heavens she had never seen she broke into a run fleeing the notes that burned away at the ties of fear that bound her to the orcs of Sauron she skidded to a halt beside Old Helda's cage ,and as if on queue the ever haunting song twisted it to the old tellings of how wargs lived in dens with deer skins and bones that is how we should live! She thought angrily not metal bars and cold floors that smell of orc! Old Helda turned to look at Celeb through old whited eyes she spoke, "Ya'll want me." She had a wrowly way of talking a leftover of being a southern warg from Gondalin and Ithilien rather than Mirkwood or the White mountains like the other wargs dams and sires had been.

"Yes, Helda-Knower, as you can hear she is calling again."

"Yess, I see yrou wrant mee to tell of freedomd."

"No," Celeb replied. "I want to know about Her."

The old warg raised herself from the ground, walked around her cage a few times and sat down again. "If I wars anny otherrr warrrg I wrrrdnr't know this," she purred. "Well, let mee starrrt telling it. When I was a prup my pack uost to go past the white city of Stone every sprring time. We would call to the lone warrrgs in the arrea. Ussually there were none, but one dray afterrr a hunt we were calling to the sky and a call came frrrom the city." The old warg paused to gather her thoughts. "I didrn't underrstand but the otherrs seemed excited arnd they greeted the lorrn one as if she was welcome to be with us but then it stopped suddenly and so did we."

With that, Old Helda slumped into a doze, leaving Celeb with a lot to think about. Sighing through her nose, she trotted back up dully noting though that She had stopped singing as she entered the warg chamber she saw that it was full of orcs. She cocked her head ,listening to their speech, "We need scout riders and that means we need 'em small enough to scout but big enough to ride," said an orc near her. She yelped and back peddled. They were choosing wargs! She had always hidden when this happened before! Oh, she must run. Spinning on her paws, she turned to flee only to come up short with a noose around her neck. She thrashed madly but no avail – the noose had been made to hold. She was dragged backwards into a metal box. The door slammed leaving her in darkness. With a crash she felt her crate being loaded onto a cart filled with other boxes containing panicking wargs. What good will panicking do? she thought. It won't get help. Raising her head as far as it could go, she called asking for help as loudly as she could, she got no answer.

Someone heard as the cart rattled to the orc grounds through the trees, and two pairs of eyes watched the cart. Both eyes were emerald, one pair human, one pair feline, they listened in silence as the cart rattled past, vanishing into the darkness. The eyes blinked and vanished.

(Note: when Celeb and Helda are talking they are using a combination of body language and their own tongue which I have simplified to English. Example, wargs have three tones of voice, anger: mixing snarls in with 'speech', fear: the same as anger but with whimpers not snarls, calmness speaking normally. Anything more complected it communicated with body language.


End file.
